


Be My Valentine

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Follow Draco and Hermione's path from enemies to friends to lover and beyondMusic: Valentine by Pentatonix, Be my Baby by the Ronettes, Valentine’s Day by James Taylor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SecretAdmirerFicExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirerFicExchange) collection. 



> Prompt: Best friend. Friday. "You are the last thing my heart expected."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33580544421/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Snitch flies  
Grey eyes chase  
Racing to the goal  
Just another Friday night

Dust settles  
Whiskey eyes slide  
Drawing information for the goal  
Just another Friday night

Voices rises  
Bottles rise in toast  
Congratulations for reaching a goal  
Your catch was the last thing that team expected

Quills fly  
Grey eyes close  
Writing plans and goals  
Just another Friday night

Papers settle  
Whiskey eyes close  
Filing packets full of goals  
Just another Friday night

Voices fall  
Bottles empty of ink  
Congratulations for chasing a goal  
Your owl was the last thing I expected

Owls fly  
Grey eyes watch  
Messages full of plans  
Just another Friday night

Routines settle  
Whiskey eyes watch  
Layers of task and plans  
Just another Friday night

Voices rise  
Bottles full of cheer  
Congratulations on your appointment  
Your invitation was the last thing I expected

Questions fly  
Grey eyes search  
Papers full of incomplete plans  
Just another Friday night

Answers settle  
Whiskey eyes falter  
Gifts full of promises and plans  
Just another Friday night

Voices fall  
Bottles flow with bubbles  
Congratulations on your partnership  
Your friendship the last thing I expected

Fears fly  
Grey eyes flare  
Touches glance over new planes  
Just another Friday night

Sounds settle  
Whiskey eyes flame  
Water falls over new planes  
Just another Friday night

Voices rise  
Bottles spill into glasses  
Congratulations echo from your best friend  
Your choice the last thing I expected

Buttons fly  
Grey eyes drop  
Fingers over skin to touch new goals  
Just another Friday night

Clothes settle  
Whiskey eyes trace  
Kisses over skin to meet new goals  
Just another Friday night

Voices fall  
Bottles roll across the floor  
Congratulations on your promotion  
Your love was the last thing I expected

Words fly  
Grey eyes glisten  
Moments of golden goals meet  
Just another Friday night

Gifts settle  
Whiskey eyes glow  
Tomes filled with goals meet  
Just another Friday night

Voices rise  
Bottles fill with wishes  
Congratulations on your engagement  
You are the last thing my heart expected


End file.
